List of historical figures
The following is a comprehensive list of the historical figures in the PC game Civilization IV. The list matches the order in which they appear in the game, which is roughly based on chronological order. Great Prophets *Moses *Mahavira *Zoroaster *Ananda *Chuang-Tzu *Mencius *Mo Tzu *St. John *St. Peter *St. Paul *Rabbi Akiva *Mani *St. Augustine *St. Patrick *Abu Bakr *Shankara *Kōbō Daishi *Atisha *St. Thomas Aquinas *Mohammed Shah *Tsongkhapa *Jeanne d'Arc *Narak (sic) should be Nanak *Tipu Sultan *Ramakrishna *Narayana Guru *Sojourner Truth Great Artists *Homer *Thespis *Ling Lun *Wang Xizhi *Valmiki *Virgil *Kalidas *Li Po *Du Fu *Jalal al-Din Rumi *Dante Alighieri *Yunus Emre *Amir Khusro *Ibn Muqlah *Michaelangelo *Raphael *William Shakespeare *Miguel de Cervantes *Rembrandt van Rijn *Johannes Vermeer *J. S. Bach *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Ludwig van Beethoven *Victor Hugo *Vincent van Gogh *Johannes Brahms *Antonín Dvořák *Mark Twain *Claude Monet *Joseph Conrad *Franz Kafka *Louis Armstrong *Duke Ellington *Pablo Picasso *Miles Davis *Jimi Hendrix Great Scientists *Merit Ptah *Xi Ling Shi *Nabu-rimanni *Socrates *Plato *Aristotle *Euclid *Ptolemy *Hypatia *Zu Chongzhi *Aryabhata *Al-Kindi *Al-Khwarizmi *Al-Razi *Alhazen *Nicolaus Copernicus *Francis Bacon *Tycho Brahe *Johannes Kepler *Isaac Newton *Galileo Galilei *René Descartes *Antony van Leeuwenhoek *Gottfried Leibniz *Mikhail Lomonosov *Antoine Laurent Lavoisier *Carl Friedrich Gauss *John Dalton *Michael Faraday *James Clerk Maxwell *Louis Pasteur *Charles Darwin *Ernest Rutherford *Marie Curie *Albert Einstein *Niels Bohr *Werner Heisenberg *Enrico Fermi *Rosalind Franklin *Andrei Sakharov Great Merchants *Harkuf *Hanno *Pytheas *Zhang Qian *Aretas III *Leif Erickson *Wang Anshi *Enrico Dandolo *Marco Polo *Ibn Battuta *Richard Whittington *Giovanni de Medici *Zheng He *Vasco da Gama *Christopher Columbus *Ferdinand Magellan *Jacques Cartier *Raja Todar Mal *Anthony van Diemen *Sir Thomas Roe *Shah Jahan *Adam Smith *James Cook *Cornelius Vanderbilt *Sir Alexander Mackenzie *John Stuart Mill *Andrew Carnegie *John D. Rockefeller *John Maynard Keynes *Coco Chanel Great Engineers *Imhotep *Archimedes *Heron *Cai Lun *Zhang Heng *Bi Sheng *Leonardo da Vinci *Sinan *Wilhelm Schickard *Blaise Pascal *Benjamin Franklin *Charles Augustin de Coulomb *James Watt *Robert Fulton *Joseph Marie Jacquard *Isambard Kingdom Brunel *William T. G. Morton *Louis Daguerre *Ferdinand de Lesseps *John Roebling *Norbert Rillieux *Henry Bessemer *Nain Singh *Alexander Graham Bell *Nikolaus August Otto *Gottlieb Daimler *Nikola Tesla *Thomas Edison *Guglielmo Marconi *Alexandre Gustave Eiffel *George Washington Goethals *Henry Ford *Wilbur Wright *Orville Wright Great Generals The Great Generals are available only in the Warlords expansion pack. * Sargon * Nebuchadnezzar II * Sun Tzu * Leonidas * Lysander * Chandragupta Maurya * Hamilcar Barca * Gaius Marius * Scipio Africanus * Vercingetorix * Arminius * Boudica * Cao Cao * Zhuge Liang * Belisarius * Khalid ibn al-Walid * Charles Martel * Charlemagne * Jayavarman II * El Cid * William the Conqueror * Subutai * Timur * Jeanne d'Arc * Pachacuti * Auitzotl * Hernan Cortés * Francisco Pizzaro * Ivan the Terrible * Jalaluddin Muhammad Akbar * Gustavus II Adolphus * Michiel de Ruyter * Oliver Cromwell * Eugene of Savoy * Horatio Nelson * Robert Lee * George Dewey * Isoroku Yamamoto * George Smith Patton * Bernard Montgomery * Douglas MacArthur * Heinz Guderian * Erwin Rommel * Georgy Zhukov Historians *Herodotus *Thucydides *Pliny *St. Augustine *Gibbon *Toynbee *Lord McCauley *Livy *Tacitus *The Venerable Bede *Machiavelli Category:Civilization franchise